Surviving the Dead
by puckleberrys
Summary: 10 minutes. 10 minutes is all it takes for Rachel's world to be completely ripped apart. Zombie apocalypse. Eventual Faberry. Puckleberry friendship. M for language and later chapters.


**I really shouldn't be starting another fic considering I have another zombie one in progress right now, but I really wanted to start a faberry one. Enjoy! Quinn probably won't be in it for a little bit though. Badass!Rachel will make her debut next chapter! Review and let me know if I should continue! **

**I do not own anything besides my own characters.**

* * *

**Surviving the** **dead**  
_chapter 1: prologue_

* * *

_6 months ago. _

"Rachel… Rachel, honey… you really need to get up… "

I rub my groggy eyes as I sit up in bed, unable to process how frantic my fathers sounded.

I glance at the clock. 6:20. "Oh come on, daddy! It's Saturday" I groan falling back into the warmth of my gold star duvet covers.

I feel my dad's hand wrap around my wrist and yank me out of bed. I furrow my brows and look at the two men. I notice how exhausted they both look.

"Wait.. Why aren't you at work?" I ask, confusion setting in.

They quickly rush me out of my room and down the hallway of our house, stuffing things into a small backpack as we go.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, there's no time for questions we need to get out of the house as soon as possible" my dad tells me.

I open and close my mouth a few times before we reach the bottom of the stairs. I hear banging coming from the basement door, and wait is that.. is that _growling_? I turn to ask my fathers what's going on but before I can it's too late, I'm being pushed out of the house and down the front walk way.

I look around and notice how big of a wreck our neighbourhood has become overnight. People are running down the street screaming. Cars are screeching past us. I even see a house on fire in the distance.

My jaw drops open and I stare in horror when I see the body of Mrs. Woodward in the middle of the street, stomach ripped open, blood seeping from the corners of her mouth.

I can't move, I'm frozen in place. I consider just laying on the ground, but that thought is soon dismissed when I'm being shoved into our family Prius. My daddy grabs my arm and looks me right in the eye. "I'll explain later, baby I promise" he whispers, and leans forward to kiss my forehead. I let out a shaky breath and lock the door before I buckle my seat belt.

I close my eyes as tight as I can, drowning out the screams coming from outside. I start to hum. "_Raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens, bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens, brown paper pack-'" _ I let out a muffled scream as a man pounds his fists into the car window.

"OPEN THE DOOR _NOW_" he bellows.

I consider opening the door for the poor man but when i notice his eyes are bloodshot and there's a chunk of his arm missing where blood is dripping to the pavement I tilt my head to the side and frown. It kind of looks like a.. a _bite_ mark

"Go away!"I yell back at him, wrapping my arms around my nightgown clad body.

I gasp and jump back as he lifts a crowbar in his hands. He raises it above his head, and just as he is about to smash it down into the window, I hear the crack of my daddy's baseball bat connecting with the man's head.

I unlock the car and open the door. My daddy quickly shoves the black backpack in my arms.

"Where's dad?" I ask, tears stinging the back of my eye lids.

Before he can answer I hear a way too familiar scream come from behind the car. We both jump up and take off in a run. I freeze in my tracks at the sight in front of me. My dad is laying on the ground, blood pouring from his neck as the man who my daddy had hit with the baseball bat, crouches over him. A snarl rips from his throat before he bites down on my dad's shoulder. He lets out a blood curling scream.

"Dad" I scream and run forward, tears pouring down my face. My daddy wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me back towards the car. "Rachel listen to me. Drive to aunt Kim's house in Columbus. Keep driving, don't stop, okay? I love you so much, baby" His voice cracks and he wipes his eyes on his sleeve.

"What about you?" my voice is choked and raspy.

He smiles at me and I feel my heart break. "I'm going to stay and help your dad, sweetheart" he whispers.

He hands me the baseball bat and before I can protest he's gone. I know I should listen to what he says. I should leave. but I don't. I grip the baseball bat in my hands and run after him.

He's yelling furiously at the _thing _that is now making a dinner our of my daddy. He picks the crow bar up off the ground and brings it down agains the man's head, sending him flying back.

"Daddy" I sob and run towards them.

He looks up and his eyes go soft. "Rachel, you need to go" he yells.

I don't move.

"Please" his voice is hoarse.

He makes the mistake of looking up at me one last time before the man is sinking his teeth into my daddy's wrist, tearing the flesh.

I scream, feeling my knees go weak.

"GO" he screams.

I feel my feet moving even though I'm unable to process what had just happen. I toss the baseball bat in the front seat before I slide in beside it.

I reach into the glove department and pull out the spare keys. I lift my shaky hand and shove the key in the ignition.

I take one last look back at the bloodbath that my life had become in less than 10 minutes before I slam my foot down on the gas petal and take off towards Columbus.

* * *

**Let me know if I should continue! **


End file.
